queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Melpha
"I cannot bear the thought of evil creatures defiling this capital. They must be stopped!" "L, listen, Grandmother. Is this pose necessary no matter what?" Melpha (メルファ) is a priestess who runs a church in Gainos, the Continent's capital city. Very devoted to her faith, she is considered amongst followers to be a holy woman. Despite her minimal fighting ability, she is capable of using white magic for healing and powerful offensive power in the form of divine punishment by using 'Holy Poses'. She is also greatly devoted to Nanael, whom she views as a great messenger from the Heavens. Appearance Melpha wears a blue cap on her head with a white, metal piece in the front, with her religious symbol stylishly engraved into it. Melpha wears a white, tight, bodysuit underneath her long blue dress, with a purple cloth wrap on the left side of her body and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design upon it. Personality Melpha is shy, and very dedicated to her religion. At times she is impressionable, thinking that Nanael was an angel sent to help her be a better priestess. When she does her Holy Poses, she is seen to be very embarrased, for the postions that they take carry a lot of lewdness to them. Because of this, it is thought that the poses are made that way to make the user understand humility. Abilities Despite Melpha having minimal fighting abilities, Melpha is highly skilled in using white magic, her offensive powers using the 'Holy Poses" is very powerful against the undead, on one occasion even wiping out all of the undead around the whole of Gainos instantly in a single burst of holy energy. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) A high priestess that serves God, she's a part of the fundamentalist sect that preaches to follow the doctrine of the holy scriptures written thousands of years ago. The fanatical leader, the cardinal Dantan, is her grandmother. A virtous person above reproach and full of kindness, the people call Melpha a "saint". But, with her calm personality, she can't speak her discontent out loud, and much to her chagrin, she was forced to participate in the Queen's Blade as a representative of her sect. Compared to other warriors, Melpha doesn't especialize in battles, but she can heal her own wounds and can fight with "Divine Power" (powers that are a manifestation of God), an unique skill that makes her opponent receive heavenly punishment. For the fundamentalists to manifest the Divine Power, it's necessary to faithfully execute the same holy poses described in the scriptures thousands of years ago. Besides the poses looking ridiculous in modern times, with the right training the priests may manage to manifest the Divine Power without the need to use them, though this is kept secret from other groups. Melpha is against using the anachronical holy poses in those battles to be broadcasted all over the country, but she has no choice but to fulfill the expectations of her grandmother and the believers that admire her. Trivia *She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) and Melissa Hope (English). Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals